Kiss Kiss Kiss!
by Mayuura
Summary: Sakura, seorang murid bodoh dari kelas F, selama ini menyukai Sasuke, murid jenius dari kelas A. Sakura hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Namun, kejadian tak terduga membawanya berada di dekat Sasuke... akankah Sasuke menerima cinta Sakura? -hiatus-
1. first kiss

kyaaaaaa

maapkan saia.. gag nerusin trip to dupan duluw...

file2nya sempet ilank... -salahkan komputer saia-

ujung2nya saia malah jd binun mo nulis ulangnya T-T

sense of humor saia lg kering!!

maap bgt iah... utk k ghee n temen2 saia, maap rikuesnya tertunda lama bgt X(

krn dpt ide baru bkin fict lain, jadi saia bikin ini deh XD

ohohoho...

maklum, lagi maniak itazura na kiss, ada yg masih ingat doramanya? fic ini plotnya ngambil dari **itazura na kiss** XD tapi nggak seluruhnya sama, hehe. Saia ngambil dari anime en doramanya.

oiah, dsini ada ooc... eheheh.. meski ga smua.. jd maapin yah! X)

hope u enjoy it !

_Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto , Itazura na kiss punya Kaoru Tada, Irie Naoki punya saya!! XD_

* * *

**Kiss Kiss Kiss!**

_based on Itazura na kiss_

by M4yura

_Chapter 1 :_

**-first kiss-**

* * *

"Hei Haruno, jangan berlari-lari di koridor sekolah!" Kakashi, wali kelas XIIA yang terkenal galak dan sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan itu menegur tingkah laku murid yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf! saya buru-buru!" sahut Sakura sambil terus berlari menuju kelasnya. Murid-murid lain melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis. Tetapi hal itu tidak dipedulikannya. Hanya satu tujuannya, menuju kelas secepat mungkin karena rapat kelas sudah dimulai. Sakura terus berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah, hingga ia menemukan sebuah tikungan di depan, namun tikungan itu tak membuat langkah cepatnya terhenti. Hingga akhirnya, saat berlari di tikungan tersebut, ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUKK.

Oh ya ampun. Sakura kurang berhati-hati sehingga ia menabrak seseorang. Dan, terjatuh. Tapi tunggu dulu, mengapa Sakura tidak merasakan sakit? Melainkan merasakan suatu sensasi geli di bibirnya. Dia menabrak orang kan? Sejak kapan rasa menabrak orang itu menjadi geli? Ups. Bukan cuma menabrak. Ternyata juga menindih orang tersebut. Dan ia lelaki. Oh, tak masalah. Lelaki kan kuat. EH TUNGGU! Tak hanya bertindihan, mereka juga berciuman. Ya, berciuman. Bibirnya bertemu bibir lelaki itu. Seluruh murid melihat mereka dengan pandangan kaget. Tentu saja. Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, namun ia tidak juga beranjak dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hei lepaskan." suara berat dari orang yang ditindihnya menyadarkannya dari kebingungannya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak ramah.

"Aa... ma... maaf!!" sontak Sakura langsung bangun dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. Lalu, saat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang tersebut, mulutnya menganga. Oh ya ampun. Yang kutabrak dan kucium tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Murid paling jenius di sekolahnya, bahkan terjenius se-Konoha. Tentu saja ia ganteng dan menjadi idola banyak perempuan. Tak hanya itu, lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang selalu ia sukai sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sakura pertama kali jatuh cinta ketika Sasuke menjadi perwakilan murid kelas X yang berbicara di podium. Selama ini ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Sasuke tidak terjangkau olehnya. Tapi hari ini? Mereka berciuman. Yah, meski cuma kecelakaan, tetap saja hal itu berbekas amat dalam di hati Sakura. Beruntungnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seraya pergi menjauh. Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke. Mulut Sakura masih menganga, menandakan bahwa ia masih terpana oleh kejadian barusan. Ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan sinis dan tatapan membunuh dari murid-murid lain. Walaupun ada beberapa murid yang tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

* * *

"HEEEE?? YANG BENAR KAU SAKURA??" Tenten dan Temari berteriak di kantin sekolah. Spontan anak murid yang lewat langsung menatap mereka keheranan.

"I... iyaa... Pelan-pelan aja dong ngomongnya! Tuh kan, jadi pada nengok..." jawab Sakura malu-malu sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hah?! Ya ampun, beruntung sekali kamu! Nggak nyangka..." kata Temari sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Ck ck ck... jadi gara-gara itu kamu mau menyatakan cintamu?" tanya Tenten dengan tatapan meremehkannya.

"Ehehehe.. sebenernya udah lama! Sebelumnya aku masih ragu... Tapi, kejadian kemarin itu memotivasiku untuk mewujudkannya! Doain yah!"

"Yah kurasa 100 persen gagal." jawab Tenten datar.

"Iya, mendingan kamu nyerah aja, secara Uchiha Sasuke itu dari kelas XII A, kamu itu dari kelas XII F. Dia itu jenius, kamu bodoh banget. Mana mungkin dia mau sama kamu. Nanti kamu malah sakit hati deh. Udah cari yang lain aja, jangan muluk-muluk!" nasehat Temari, dan nasehat tersebut berhasil menusuk hati Sakura. Memang, yang Temari katakan benar adanya.

"Ugh, kalian tuh temen apaan sih! Sahabatnya pengen nyatain cinta kok malah di tentang! Aku nggak akan nyerah! Terserah kalian mau bilang apa! Aku tetep cinta dia! Udah ah, duluan ke kelas yah, bweeek!" cibir Sakura sambil berlari.

"Ah, susah banget dibilangin. Nanti kalo dia sakit hati, nangisnya ke kita." ujar Tenten.

"Yah sudahlah, nanti juga dia kalo udah di tolak bakalan lupa sama si Uchiha itu." balas Temari sembari berdiri dari kursinya. "Udah yuk ah, ke kelas!"

"Oke." sambut Tenten sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Temari.

* * *

"Sakura... i love you..."

"Love you too, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menyematkan cincin emas berhias berlian di jari manis Sakura. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Pernikahan bernuansa putih nan bersih itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Sakura begitu cantik dengan gaun putihnya. Sasuke terlihat luar biasa dengan tuxedo putihnya. Ruangan gereja tempat mereka menikah, tertata begitu apik. Bunga-bunga bertebaran di ruangan tersebut. Kain-kain putih yang melapisi dinding gereja menjadikan ruangan itu terlihat cantik. Karpet berwarna merah yang membuat ruangan itu terlihat eksklusif. Terlihat teman-teman Sakura dan Sasuke yang terharu dengan pernikahan mereka. Ayah Sakura bahkan menangis bahagia melihat putrinya menikah. Hari itu sungguh membahagiakan. Sakura tak bisa membendung tangisnya. Kemudian, Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan sentuhan lembutnya dan hendak mencium Sakura dengan tulus, namun...

BRUKK.

Sakura terjatuh dan membuyarkan semuanya. Gereja dengan nuansa putih, Sasuke yang menikah dengannya, dan teman-teman serta orang tuanya yang terharu akan pernikahannya. Ya ampun. Ternyata hanya mimpi.

"Uwaaaa... ternyata mimpi... hah, imajinasiku semakin liar..." kata Sakura seraya bangun dari jatuhnya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Ia pun kembali duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Membuang kertas-kertas yang tak berguna, dan membaca dengan serius salah satu dari kertas tersebut.

"Hiaaaa... akhirnya... setelah mecoba sebanyak 33 kali, aku berhasil membuat surat cinta yang bagus... tidak ada salah tulis, kata-kata cukup bagus, hiasan cukup manis, sudah lengkap dengan tanda kecupan bibirku...! Baiklah, ayo Sakura, SEMANGAT!" ujar Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Sakura membereskan meja belajarnya dan menyimpan surat cintanya di tasnya. Setelah itu, ia mematikan lampu dan merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Lalu, ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut yang hangat Ya, besok Sakura akan memberikan surat cinta, ungkapan hatinya kepada Sasuke yang telah tertanam sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Mo... mohon diterima!" pinta Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan menyodorkan surat cinta kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melihatnya keheranan, lalu ia berkata...

"Aku tidak menginginkannya." setelah mengatakan penolakan tersebut, Sasuke langsung pergi menjauh dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Hatinya hancur. Bagus sekali, Sasuke bahkan tidak mau menyentuh surat cinta yang telah mati-matian ia buat dengan sepenuh perasaan, dan yang paling bagus, sekarang seluruh murid yang melihat, menertawakannya. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengejek Sakura.

"Ahahahaha.. kasihan banget... ga tau diri sih..."

"Memang sepantasnya begitu...!"

"Aku bisa mati kalau Uchiha-san menerima si bodoh itu!"

"Anak kelas F berani nembak anak kelas A? Kelaut aja..."

"Memalukan... hahaha"

Begitulah beberapa komentar dari murid-murid yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Kejam.

'Oh, menyebalkan, mengapa tiba-tiba di koridor sekolah ini banyak murid yang berkumpul? Mereka pikir ini tontonan drama gratis? Tidak sopan. Mereka tidak punya hati.' batin Sakura. Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah kusut, seperti orang kehilangan semangat hidup.

Sesampainya dikelas, ia disambut oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya, Tenten dan Temari.

"Sakura... apakah yang tadi itu benar?" Tanya Tenten.

"Oh ya ampun, sadarlah Sakura, itu mustahil." cetus Temari seraya mengambil kursi dan menyuruh Sakura duduk. "Duduklah."

"Hiks... Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

'Memang, untuk orang seperti aku, mustahil sekali mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang berbeda dunia denganku. Tapi, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Hh, jadi teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu... saat penerimaan murid baru, di umumkan bahwa akan ada perwakilan dari kelas satu yang berbicara di podium. Katanya sih, dia jenius dan selalu menjadi juara satu dalam tes tingkat nasional. Ha, menurut bayanganku, pasti orang tersebut berkacamata tebal, rambut aneh, dan tidak pandai bicara. Namun ternyata semua itu salah. Ketika nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut, aku terpana. Ia sangat tampan, dan ia pandai sekali berbicara. Ia juga jenius. Saat itu pula, hatiku tertambat kepadanya. Aku selalu memperhatikannya sejak saat itu. Saat ujian kenaikan kelas, aku belajar mati-matian agar bisa masuk kelas A, yah setidaknya dengan itu aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi nyatanya, dua kali aku mencoba, dan ternyata keberuntunganku hanya sebatas kelas F saja. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau membiarkan perasaan ini berlarut-larut dalam hatiku, yah kurasa aku memang harus memberitahunya. Ciuman tak sengaja waktu itu memberikanku sedikit harapan. Tapi ternyata memang mustahil. Aku memang harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan ini... apa boleh buat.' batin Sakura disela-sela tangisnya. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lipatan lengannya. Tenten mengelus-elus kepala Sakura, berharap agar tindakannya tersebut dapat sedikit menghibur Sakura.

"Yah sudahlah Sakura, lupakan saja si sombong itu, masih banyak cowok lain di luar sana..." bujuk Tenten. Sakura tetap saja menangis.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari terkejut oleh teriakan super nyaring tersebut. Tangis Sakura terhenti. Sudah pasti, Naruto yang memanggil Sakura, tak ada lelaki lain yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Ia berdiri sambil memegang kusen pintu kelas, terlihat sekali ia kehabisan napas dan mulai mengatur napasnya sebelum ia mulai berbicara.

"Sakura-chan..!! Apakah benar kau memberi surat cinta kepada Uchiha itu?! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Lupakan Uchiha sialan itu dan beralihlah padaku!! Aku jauh lebih baik daripada dia!! Ayolah Sakura-chan... hiks"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil menangis. Namun, Sakura menanggapi omongan Naruto dengan santainya.

"Haha. Kurasa tak bisa Naruto."

"Huwaaa... kita kan sudah duduk berdekatan selama dua tahun... dan tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang ketiga... masa kamu nggak ada perasaan sama aku sih... huwaaa..."

"Err... haha." Sakura menanggapi seadanya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hiks... Awas saja, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Uchiha itu!! Berani sekali menolak cinta Sakura-chan yang tulus!" geram Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Haha, tidak ada pengaruhnya kau mengatakan it..." Omongan Temari terhenti oleh teriakan Naruto di depan wajahnya.

"DIAAAM! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK TERIMA!!"

Spontan Temari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menghindari semburan saliva dari Naruto.

"Heii... tenang dong!" ucap Tenten berharap bisa menenangkan Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, orang aku udah tenang gini! Aku tidak peduli, mau dia jenius, tampan, atau apapun, yang jelas dia sudah menjadi musuh abadiku! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa, hah?" terlihat urat-urat yang keluar saat Naruto berbicara. Ia mengepal tangannya ke atas.

"Hei, sudahlah. Aku tahu aku ditolak. Bahkan ia tak mau membaca surat ini, menyentuhnya pun tak mau. Hh... pilihanku memang payah... Aku memang harus melupakannya... sudahlah jangan bertengkar, aku tak apa."

"Sakura..."

Tenten dan Temari memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Mereka ikut merasakan kesedihan sahabat mereka itu. "Yang sabar yaaa..."

"Hei-hei, duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing! Kelas akan dimulai, YOSH!" teriak seorang guru yang menggunakan pakaian hijau ketat, rambut model aneh, alis tebal dengan semangat membara. Ya, dia adalah guru Guy, wali kelas XII F. Ia mulai mengabsen murid-murid kelas.

'Hhh.. aku menyerah... dia terlalu dingin dan tidak berperasaan... tapi, bagaimanapun... aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku masih menyukainya... bodohnya diriku.'

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Penolakan Sasuke terhadapnya membuatnya terpuruk. Sial sekali hari ini, pikirnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dang merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin menangis sepuasnya.

'Sedikit lagi sampai rumah, hhh... Lho, ada apa dengan keramaian itu? Hmm, kok bau hangus ya? Lho, asap darimana itu?'

Gadis berambut pink tersebut curiga, lalu ia berlari melewati tikungan, dan menemukan sesuatu yang 'bagus'. Oh, benar-benar hari ini hari sialnya. Sakura terperangah beberapa waktu saat ia melihat rumahnya di lalap si jago merah. Ya, rumahnya kini terlihat hangus dengan api yang membesar. Tampak orang-orang berusaha memadamkannya, namun api masih membesar.

"Sakuraaaa... Sakuraaa...!!"

"Jangan masuk pak, berbahaya!"

"Tapi anakku... jangan-jangan dia masih di dalam!! Lepaskan aku!!"

Terlihat pemandagan seorang lelaki setengah baya yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan petugas-petugas. Sontak, Sakura langsung memanggil ayahnya.

"AYAH!! Aku di sini!!"

Lelaki tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara Sakura, lalu ia terduduk lemas.

"Sakura... Syukurlah..."

"A... ayah, kenapa rumah kita?? Oh tidak... KUMPULAN FOTO 'DIA' LENYAP!! AAAAAA"

"Sudahlah Sakura, ayah juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini... ayah baru pulang dari kedai... Yang penting kita selamat..."

"Hiks... FOTOnya..." Sakura menangis. Ia berjalan mendekati ayahnya, dan terduduk lemas. Ia terjatuh di pelukan ayahnya. Ayah Sakura mengelus-elus kepala anaknya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, cup cup"

* * *

"Ayah... kita mau tinggal dimana? Masa di kedai sih..."

"Ayah juga bingung... saudara-saudara kita tinggal di luar kota semua..."

"Hmm... kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku berhenti sekolah, lalu bekerja untuk membantu ayah. Dengan begitu kan kita bisa lebih cepat mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah baru." ucap Sakura. Saat ini mereka berada di kedai ramen milik ayah Sakura.

"Tidak. Pendidikanmu di atas segalanya. Ayah akan mencari jalan keluar lain, kau jangan khawatir!"

"Tapi..." ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh teriakan seorang wanita.

"Shige-chaaaaannnnn!!"

"Hah!! Bagaimana kau bisa di sini??"

Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang di gelung kebelakang spontan memeluk Ayah Sakura. Sakura terkejut.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang kejadian tadi... kalian tidak apa-apa??" tanya wanita itu. Terlihat wajahnya panik.

"Err... Bibi siapa??"

"Ya ampun, ini Sakura?? Kyaaaaa kamu cantik sekali, nak!"

"Iya ini Sakura..."

"Eh ya, Shige-chan, mari ikut aku, kalian bisa tinggal di rumahku sementara sampai kalian mendapat rumah baru."

"Te... terimakasih... Ayo, Sakura!" ucap Ayah Sakura. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"He?? di, dia siapa??"

"Nanti ayah jelaskan, ayo!" ajak ayah Sakura seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

* * *

"Silakan masuk!!"

Sakura berjalan di belakang ayahnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu ayahnya menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya agak kedepan.

"Ayo Sakura, beri salam dulu." ucap ayah Sakura.

"A.. Salam kenal aku Haruno Sakura..."

Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. 'Setidaknya ada keberuntungan hari ini' pikirnya. Namun pemikiran itu berubah saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia terperangah. Matanya melebar. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Oh, memang benar. Ini hari tersialnya. Di hadapannya kini terlihat seorang lelaki yang baru saja menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia tak percaya. Mengapa lelaki itu ada di sini? Buru-buru Sakura melihat papan yang bertuliskan nama keluarga di depan rumah itu. Ia membacanya.

"U... Uchiha...!?"

'Sial.'

* * *

TBC

* * *

huwaaa... maap yaahh kalo banyak salah X(

Oiyah, saia gag tauu nama ayahnya sakura, jadi saia samain namanya sama ayahnya Kotoko, cuma nama keluarganya di ganti, hhe.

truss... saia nggak janji bisa apdet cepat-cepat, coz udah masuk skul X(

mohon kritik sarannya... makasii!!

tQ buat yang bersedia baca n ripiu X)

.m4yura.


	2. first day

Sekali lagii..

maapkan saiaaaaa !!

kayaknya saya emang lebih cocok jadi pembaca aja daripada penulis cerita, hahaha.

ide udah banyak banget tapi kok susah banget ya buat di tulis?

pembaca : woi jgn banyak bacot!

euw, muup2... oke deh, selamat membaca!

_Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto , Itazura na kiss punya Kaoru Tada, Irie Naoki punya saya!! XD_

* * *

**Kiss Kiss Kiss!**

_based on Itazura na kiss_

by M4yura

_Chapter 2 :_

**- First day-**

* * *

"Pagi Sakura-chaaaan! ayo sarapan!" terdengar suara Mikoto menggema di dalam rumah, memanggil Sakura yang masih ada di lantai atas. Tangannya menyusun piring-piring di meja dengan cekatan.

"I, iya bibi... Aduh!" jawab Sakura sembari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, terdengar bunyi 'grasak-grusuk'. Sudah bisa di tebak, Sakura nyaris terjatuh.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan hati-hati!" Mikoto membantu Sakura berdiri agar ia tidak mencium lantai di pagi hari.

"Err.. i, iya bibi.. terimakasih!".

"Sama-sama, Sakura-chan! Aduh senangnya punya anak perempuan!". Mikoto langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura erat-erat.

"He..hee..."

'_Aduuh... ngga nyangka banget bisa serumah sama Sasuke... Hhh.. tapi sepertinya yang menerimaku di rumah ini hanya bibi dan paman saja... Terlihat dari kejadian tadi malam... huh...'_

-

_**-Flasback-**_

**_-_**

" Ayo Sakura, beri salam dulu." ucap ayah Sakura.

"A.. Salam kenal aku Haruno Sakura..."

Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. 'Setidaknya ada keberuntungan hari ini' pikirnya. Namun pemikiran itu berubah saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia terperangah. Matanya melebar. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Oh, memang benar. Ini hari tersialnya. Di hadapannya kini terlihat seorang lelaki yang baru saja menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia tak percaya. Mengapa lelaki itu ada di sini? Buru-buru Sakura melihat papan yang bertuliskan nama keluarga di depan rumah itu. Ia membacanya.

"U... Uchiha...!?"

'_Sial.'_

_-_

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ayah Sakura terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku putrinya.

"A...ah... tidak apa-apa, hehe" Sakura menjawab dengan senyum terpaksa sembari menundukkan kepalanya lagi, pandangannya tertuju ke lantai rumah Uchiha yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesal dan malunya.

'_Ba.. bagaimana mungkin!! Aku akan serumah dengan orang yang baru saja menolakku tadi! Ah sudahlah, siapa tahu dia tidak ingat aku, orang seperti dia, pasti yang melamarnya jadi pacar banyak, tidak mungkin hanya aku saja, kan?'._

-

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke, memastikan bahwa yang ada di depannya itu benar-benar Sasuke. Saat itu pula, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke tersenyum licik. Seolah-olah ia mengejek Sakura.

'_Gawat, sepertinya dia ingat padaku!! Aduuuuhhh gimana niiihhhh!!'_

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa diam? Tidak enak badan?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah cemas.

"Ti...tidak kok! A... aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"

"Oh, ya sudah, ayo masuk. Kalian pasti belum makan, iya kan?" Mikoto bertanya sambil membatu Shige dan Sakura membawa barang-barangnya ke dalam rumah.

"Kakak, bantu dong, jangan melihat saja!" Mikoto memberikan tas kepada Sasuke.

"Ini mau di taruh dimana?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kamar Itachi, mulai saat ini kamu tidur sama Itachi, Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku duluan ke kamar saja." jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia menjatuhkan tas yang tadi diberikan Mikoto padanya.

"Hei kakak! Ah maaf ya, dia tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa Mikoto-chan, biar aku angkat barangku sendiri. Oh, harus aku taruh dimana barang-barangku?" jawab Shige sembari mengambil tas-tas berisi barang bawaannya.

"Di kamar dekat ruang keluarga itu." Mikoto menunjukkan kamar Shige.

"Oh, terimakasih."

-

-

"Nah Sakura-chan, mulai saat ini, di sini adalah kamarmu!"

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar berwarna putih bersih itu, dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, masuk dulu. Maaf ya kamarnya masih berantakan, habis dadakan sekali, kalau tahu Sakura-chan akan tinggal di sini aku pasti sudah mendekorasi ulang kamar ini..."

"Ah bibi, diperbolehkan tinggal disini saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Jika tidak ada bibi, mungkin aku akan berhenti sekolah untuk membantu ayah."

"Sakura-chan baik sekaliiii!! Aku jadi terharu... Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan sekolah dimana?"

"Emm.. Konoha Gakuen..."

"Astaga! Berarti sama dengan kakak!! Sakura-chan kenal kakak sebelumnya?"

"Err... dia sangat terkenal di sekolah, hampir tidak ada yang tidak mengenal dia, termasuk aku. Penggemarnya pun sangat banyak, begitulah, haha." jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. Ia teringat kejadian tadi yang begitu menyakiti hatinya dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. _'Huh, Ibunya baik begini, kok anaknya bisa seperti itu sih?'_

"Ah, apakah Sakura-chan juga suka dengan kakak??" tanya Mikoto berharap.

"HAH?! i...itu... tidak! Tidak kok bibi!" wajah Sakura memerah, tas yang ia jinjing sedari tadi, terjatuh.

"Oooh... hehehehe..." Mikoto tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia memperhatikan 'salah tingkahnya' Sakura. _'Lucu_ _sekali reaksinya'_, pikir Mikoto. Lalu, terdengar suara anak kecil yang memanggil Mikoto.

"Ibuuuuuu..."

"Ah, sepertinya Itachi sudah pulang, Sakura, kamu mau istirahat atau ikut ke ruang keluarga?"

"A... aku ikut saja, tidak enak, masa baru datang langsung tidur, hehe."

"Oke."

-

"Itachi, mulai saat ini kamu tidur sama kakak, ya!"

Mata Itachi membelalak. Ia langsung berteriak.

"Kok begitu bu??"

"Kamarmu di tempati Sakura-chan. Ayo beri salam, mulai saat ini ia akan tinggal di sini, karena rumahnya terbakar." Mikoto yang duduk di samping Itachi, langsung mendorong tubuh Itachi condong ke arah Sakura. Namun Itachi menolak untuk memberi salam. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Tatapan sinis ia layangkan. Lalu, ia tersenyum licik. _'Kelihatannya orang ini bodoh'_.

"Ehm, Sakura namamu kan? Berapa umurmu?"

"16 tahun... ada apa?" Sakura menjawab dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh, seumuran kakak. Kalau begitu... kau pasti bisa menjawab ini!" Itachi merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kumpulan soal. Kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan Sakura.

"Tolong kerjakan yang ini dong... hanya soal matematika anak SD kok." pinta Itachi sambil memberikan pensil. Itachi tersenyum.

"Ah... i.. ini sih gampang... Aku pasti bisa, kan aku anak SMA, hehe." Sakura mengambil pensil dari tangan Itachi, dan mulai membaca soal itu. Sakura membatu.

'_HAH? Pelajaran anak SD seperti ini? Ini maksudnya apa? Duh gimana nih!'_

Sakura panik. Kemudian ia menenangkan dirinya dalam hati.

_'Ah, pede aja deh! dia kan anak SD, mungkin dibohongi sedikit ia akan percaya! Ayo Sakura, demi harga diri seorang anak SMA!'_

"Oooh, ini pasti begini caranya, hohoohho..." Sakura memperlihatkan corat-coret asal-asalannya kepada Itachi. Itachi menahan tawa.

"Hmmmph... Hahahahaha... Kau yakin kau anak SMA? Sepertinya otakmu lebih rendah dari anak SD. Itu salah semua tahu, hahahaha! Bodoh. Kau tidak pantas menempati kamarku!" ejek Itachi. Setelah puas mengerjai Sakura, ia langsung berlari dan mencibir ke arah Sakura.

"Itachi! Tidak boleh seperti itu! Hei! Tunggu!" nasihat Mikoto. Lalu ia mengejar Itachi yang berlari.

"..."

Sakura terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia memukul anak itu, jika ia tidak ingat kalau dirinya hanya menumpang, tidak lebih. Yah, yang menerima dirinya disini mungkin hanya bibi saja.

'_Hari ini,__ memang hari tersial di seumur hidupku...'_

_-_

_**-Flashback end-**_

* * *

-

"Hn, pagi-pagi sudah berisik." gerutu Sasuke. Ia menuruni tangga dan langsung duduk di meja makan, melahap sarapannya hari ini.

"Kakak! Jangan begitu, tadi Sakura-chan hampir jatuh tahu!"

"Memang dianya saja yang bodoh."

"Kakak!"

"Eeh, sudahlah bibi, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sarapan dulu ya."

Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke. Ia mengambil sarapan dan mulai melahapnya. Saat itu, Itachi turun dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia menatap sinis ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya menunduk, menerima tatapan sinis dari anak itu. Mikoto yang melihat suasana dingin di antara mereka, langsung mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, Kakak dan Sakura-chan kan satu sekolah, berangkatnya sama-sama ya!"

"Lho, aku gimana bu? Aku mau berangkat bareng kakak!" gerutu Itachi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan bertolak pinggang.

"Kamu sama ibu saja. Sudah-sudah, kakak, Sakura-chan, cepat pergi, nanti terlambat!" Mikoto memeluk Itachi agar ia tidak ikut pergi bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Itachi tak sempat mengelak.

"Tidak mauuu! Aku mau sama kakaak!! Kakak tidak boleh pergi dengan orang bodooh!!" Itachi berusaha melepaskan pelukan ibunya yang menahannya agar tidak pergi, namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Tenaga ibunya lebih besar daripada Itachi.

"Kakak, Sakura-chan! Cepat pergi sekolah, sudah mulai siang! Jaga Sakura-chan ya kakak!"

"Hn." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya keluar rumah, meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh tunggu! Aku pergi dulu ya bibi!" Sakura buru-buru menyamakan langkah Sasuke.

"Tidaaakkk!! Huaaaaaaaaa!! Kakakk tunggu!!" Itachi mengerang dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hati-hati yaa!" pesan Mikoto sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya.

**BLAM.**

Pintu rumah pun tertutup. Itachi masih berusaha pergi, namun masih di tahan oleh ibunya. Mikoto tersenyum. Lalu ia berkata kepada Itachi;

"Itachi, kamu jangan ganggu mereka berdua!"

* * *

-

"Sasuke tunggu aku!"

Sakura berlari, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan dengan langkah cepatnya. Sampai di stasiun, barulah Sasuke bersuara.

"Hei, kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Jangan mengikutiku."

"Hmp, kau itu genius tapi bodoh juga ya, sudah tahu kita ini satu sekolah! " gerutu Sakura. Ia buru-buru mengambil tiket kereta, lalu masuk ke dalam kereta yang sangat penuh sesak itu.

_'Aduh. Ramai sekali... Aku sampai susah bernapas... umph, rasanya ada yang menarik-narik tasku. '_

Sakura melihat ke arah tasnya. Ada seseorang yang berusaha menarik-narik tasnya. Pada saat itu, kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, orang itu memanfaatkan keramaian kereta dengan keluar dari kereta sambil menarik tas Sakura. Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan wajah memelas, berharap Sasuke melihat ke arahnya dan menolongnya. Namun, Sasuke tidak melihatnya, sampai pada akhirnya ia kehilangan tasnya. Sakura meringis.

"Taskuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! " Sakura baru berteriak saat pegangannya lepas dari tasnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung menengok, namun karena kesibukan masing-masing, mereka tidak sempat menolong dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Sia-sia jika dikejar pun, pencopet itu sudah jauh.

Sasuke hanya menengok ke arah Sakura. Lalu ia kembali membaca bukunya.

'_Sasuke bodoh, tidak_ _punya perasaan!'_

* * *

-

"Hei tunggu, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

"Hei rambut ayam! Kau tidak punya perasaan ya? Tasku hilang! Kau bahkan tidak membantuku!"

"Itu sih kau saja yang bodoh. Berteriak saat tasmu sudah hilang. Dasar b.o.d.o.h." Sasuke mengatakan hal itu sambil berlalu.

**JEGERR.**

Sakura membatu. Hatinya bergemuruh. Bila dipikir, omongan Sasuke ada benarnya. Itu memang kesalahannya. Tapi cara penyampaian Sasuke begitu menyakiti hati Sakura.

_'Hhh... Hatinya memang dingin sekali. Dasar Sasuke sial. Aku benci kamu!!'_

Kemudian Sakura menuju kelasnya dengan langkah gontai.

-

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?! Kau tinggal dimana??"

"Tasmu dimana?"

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura langsung di hujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari dua sahabat kentalnya, Tenten dan Temari. Sakura duduk dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah kenalan ayahku.. lalu, tasku... huaaaa..."

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah cemas. Ia mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. Berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Kecurian?" tanya Temari singkat.

"Iyaa... aduh bodohnya aku... Ini juga gara-gara si Uchiha itu tidak mau menolongku!! Dia malah bilang aku bodoh!! Aku benci dia!!"

"Wah-wah, jadi kau tadi satu kereta ya? Dia memang berhati dingin sih. " kata Temari.

"Ah!! Pokoknya aku akan membalasnya!! Hahaha, aku akan mengalahkannya nanti saat ujian umum! " Sakura berdiri dan bertolak pinggang. Kedua sahabatnya terdiam. Memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sakura... kau..." Tenten menatap Sakura dengan seksama. Begitu pun dengan Temari.

"Sakura..."

"Eh? Ahahaha, kalian pasti mendukungku kan?" jawab Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"..."

Hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggelegar memecah keheningan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Temari tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, terlalu kencang sehingga dapat membuat pendengaran orang yang mendengarnya menjadi 'bagus'.

"Hihihihi..." sementara itu, Tenten tertawa cekikikan, masih berusaha menjaga perasaan Sakura.

"Lho? Kok?" Sakura memasang wajah linglung. Ia menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sakuraaaa... ya ampun, Sasuke tuh genius... Ahahahaha... Satu sekolah aja nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin dia! ahahahah..." jawab Temari akan kebingungan Sakura.

"Ka... kalau gitu, aku pasti bisa masuk 100 besar deh!! Enak aja Sasuke si rambut ayam itu bilang aku bodoh!"

"Hahaha... ya udah, selamat berusaha ya, ahahahaha..." kata Temari.

"Semangat Sakura! Harus bekerja sangat keras!" semangat Tenten.

"YOSH!"

-

-

'_Lihat saja, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa memanggilku bodoh lagi nanti!'_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Gyaaa... maaf lagi.. saya nulisnya pas lagi error nih... hiks hiks... maaf kalo ngga seru... alurnya juga di lambatin dulu..

Eniwei, thx to all reviewers! Review kalian bener2 berharga!

Thx to Blackpappilon atas sarannya, juga sasunaru's anatomy alias oke, tapi udah terlanjur pake nama Shige untuk ayah Sakura, gapapa yah hehehe...

Oh ya, di sini saya menjadikan Itachi sebagai adik Sasuke, nggak ada yang keberatan kan??

Skali lagi, makasihh buat yang review, kasi saran, masukan, pendapat, flame skalipun gapapa asal bukan cuma untuk mengejek aja.

Jangan bosan mereview yah

Ja ne XD

.M4yura.


End file.
